


Goodbye Kiss

by chaosfay



Series: Ghanima and Solas [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, F/M, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best kiss is the one that never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Trespasser warning!!! This takes place after Trespasser.

The weight of him over her was a bliss Ghanima missed.  The warm of his mouth as it explored every inch of her a love she would never tire from.  His staff calloused hands roamed over her dark skin, tracing scars, stretch marks, tattoos.  Her arms stretched over her head, pushing her up to him as his mouth worked her, fingers joining in bringing her to climax. 

Ghanima could hear Solas’s smile as she moved with the rhythm he set, her hips meeting his hand with perfect timing.  Over and over, his finger curling just right, his thumb moving in circles over her clit.  Her breathing hitched, voice keening as she got closer to her high.  

With little warning that moment was replaced with another as she felt herself stretch around Solas.  Hooking her knees over his arms he leaned forward, nearly folding her in half.  Ghanima couldn’t move, but he moved her.  Over and over, making her cry out her pleasure, her need, and her satisfaction.

Then her legs were released, and she was on top.  She leaned back on his legs, giving him the view he loved so much, as she moved her hips.  Up, down, rotate, and Solas watched as he always did.  Hands slid up her thighs, wandering over her sex slick skin.  She feel him getting closer, nearly there, her name repeated over and over.  He gripped her tightly, pulling her down as his hips rose up, and cried out her name.

Ghanima leaned over him, her hands just over his shoulders.  Not waiting for his breathing to slow she kissed him, slow and soft, sighing as his fingers raked through her short hair.  

Then he was gone, disappearing into mist.  Ghanima sat back on her heels, not bothering to look behind her.  She could feel him as she always did in her dreams.  He was always present.

“You can still take me with you, ma vhenan.”  She looked to her left arm and watched as the lower half of it faded away.  “You do not need to travel this road alone.”  

She woke to the first rays of the sun touching her skin, wishing it was him instead of a memory.


End file.
